


princess ✿ k.w.j + l.m.h stray kids nsfw

by lcveline



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Chaptered, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcveline/pseuds/lcveline
Summary: " am i a good boy daddy ? "





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is a nsfw woomin/knowoo book. 
> 
> sub minho and dom woojin. by the way, there might be some kinks that will appear along the way but the most common kink is daddy kink. 
> 
> please don't steal my work and upload it on other sites else I will haunt you down and we can have a long talk :).
> 
> i'll try and update frequently but do note that my chapters are 1k plus long do don't expect updates to be in everyday as I only update on my free time :)))
> 
> do vote and comment about what I need to improve on as I'm quite bad at smut 😔😔 chapters are usually in a third person pov but will switch sometimes if I feel like it. smuts will not be in every chapter but i'll try and include light smut in every chapter 
> 
> do support me as I really love writing about woomin/knowoo or woojin centred ships and this ship is really underrated :"
> 
> hope you enjoy the book !! 
> 
> UNEDITED.
> 
> -di

" baby, daddy's home " woojin said as stepped into the house and took off his tie. 

" daddy! minnie missed you! " minho squealed and ran to hug woojin. his tiny fingers wrapped around woojin's neck while he inhaled woojin's scent. after a couple of minutes, minho broke the silence.

" can minnie kiss daddy? " minho asked , giving woojin his puppy eyes and blinking his eyes knowing how pretty he looks when his long lashes flutter on each other. 

" sure baby, you know you don't need to ask me for permission " woojin replied with a soft smile. he leaned forward, closing the small gap between him and minho, and he could feel minho giggle softly against his lips. 

" mmm, cherry lipbalm? " woojin asked minho when they pulled away, minho replied with a shy nod and looked down at his feet while playing with the hem of his oversized hoodie. woojin carefully tilted minho's head upwards, so that he would be looking at him, and planted small kisses all around his face, all the way down to his neck. 

" daddy stop, it's ticklish! " minho squealed while trying to get out of woojin's grip, which obviously did not work as woojin is stronger than him. woojin lifted his face from where it was previously from and looked at him with a soft smile on his face.

" you're really pretty do you know that princess? " he said, causing minho to blush a pretty shade of pink and place his head on the crook of woojin's neck. woojin lifted minho's legs and asked him to wrap it around his waist so he could carry him to their bedroom, minho did as he was instructed and off the went to their bedroom. 

once woojin had opened the door to their room, he slowly put minho down on their bed and unwrapped minho from his body so he could shower and change but minho, being the little baby he is, whined at the loss of contact and made grabby hands to signal to woojin that he wanted to cuddle with him. 

" daddy has to shower princess, wait patiently for daddy to finish and daddy will reward you if you behave yourself okay baby? " woojin instructed minho and minho gave him a small nod but woojin did not miss the glint in his eyes. woojin entered the washroom and took off his watch and placed it on the countertop followed by his clothings that he had neatly folded. 

after woojin had finished showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went out from the toilet. as he stepped out from the toilet, the sight that he saw before his eyes had turned him on. minho was on the bed, only wearing WOOJIN'S sweatshirt that was too big on him, fucking himself on his own fingers. the sounds that fell out from his mouth was mystical and if the sight infront of woojin had not turned him on, the sounds would have definitely done so. 

" what did daddy say princess? looks like baby isn't getting any reward, " woojin said, his voice startling minho who was in his little wonderland. saliva was dripping from the sides of his mouth and his eyes were filled with tears from the pleasure that he was feeling.

" b-but daddy was gone for long and baby was feeling lonely... " minho replied in a sad tone and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

" it's all about patience baby boy, " woojin walked towards minho, still wearing only his towel, and tugged harshly at minho's hair. minho let out a little whine, tears spilling from his eyes as his fingers was still up his ass, lightly moving it in and out from his ass so that woojin does not notice him still fingering himself. 

" good babies gets reward and naughty babies gets nothing. take your finger out from your ass and sit at the corner of the bed. do not touch yourself unless I tell you to. " woojin instructed him in a firm tone, he let go of minho's hair and pointed to the side of the bed where minho was supposed to sit at. 

woojin walked over to the closet, opening it and pulling out a fresh pair of pajamas and a boxer so that he could change. he dropped his towel, knowing that minho's eyes were on him, and wore his boxers at a painfully slow rate. woojin turned over to face minho when he had finally fully wore his boxers and put on his shirt. all minho could think of was how he wanted to eat woojin's chocolate abs and for woojin to fill his asshole up with his big dick, minho moaned at the thought of that, attracting woojin's attention and causing him to walk over after wearing his grey sweatpants. 

" what was that sound baby? want my dick up your ass hmm? want to ride me and want me to cum in your asshole? too bad then, bad babies don't get rewards. " woojin said to him with a smirk on his face. minho's eyes were puffy from crying and his dick was painful from the thought of woojin pounding in his pretty pink asshole. 

" p-please daddy, minnie will be a good boy. minnie wants your dick " minho sobbed and woojin tugged his head upwards so he was looking at him. 

" such a slut for daddy's dick huh, I wonder what that pretty whore mouth of yours can do. get down on your knees and suck. " minho wasted no time and dropped down to his knees and pulled down woojin's sweatpants and boxers halfway down his knees. woojin's dick sprung out and minho's dick twitched at the sight infront of him. 

minho's hands went up to hold woojin's base, moving his hands slowly, and he moved forward so his mouth was right infront of woojin's dick. minho opened his mouth and placed woojin's dick lightly on his tounge. it was no secret that woojin was massive, even before they had dated each other, chan, woojin's and minho's bestfriend, had told minho that woojin was huge. woojin and chan has been bestfriends since young so they were not afraid of bragging about their dick sizes to each other. 

as minho lightly sucked on woojin's dick, woojin growled lowly and told him to pick up his pace, so he did. minho lapped at the precum forming on woojin's slit and woojin's hands found their way to minho's hair. minho licked woojin's dick from the base to the tip and did it multiple times. minho finally took woojin's whole length inside his mouth and moaned, causing the vibration to turn woojin on more.

" look at me baby, show me how your slutty little mouth suck my dick. is daddy's dick nice baby hmm? want more? " woojin asked him in a hoarse voice and minho let out a little whine indicating that he wants more than just sucking woojin off. minho looked up at woojin, lips parted and red and his eyes were filled with tears. 

minho bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks so that he can move faster. still looking at woojin, he tried to deepthroat his dick, woojin's dick hitting the back of his throat causing him to gag a little but he continued the action cos he knows that woojin is close. 

" fuck baby, you're really good huh. daddy's close princess, can baby be a good baby and swallow my cum for me hmm? " woojin groaned out and pulled minho's head closer to his dick. minho gave him a little nod and woojin came in his mouth, letting out a loud moan. minho swallowed his cum, not missing out any and pulled away from woojin's length with a pop. he showed his tongue to woojin as a proof that he swallowed every single bit of his cum and woojin praised him. 

" such a good princess you are minho-ya, daddy's going to clean himself up a little and we can cuddle later okay bub? " woojin told him but minho whined saying that he was still hard and was not treated. 

" but daddy said that naughty babies get nothing, so go clean up yourself princess. "

minho rolled his eyes and huffed but went to the other toilet to get himself off anyways. once he was done, he saw woojin lying down on the bed while scrolling through his phone. minho jumped on the bed and cuddled close to woojin, while woojin threaded his fingers through minho's hair, lulling him to sleep. 

" goodnight baby, sleep well my love. tomorrow's going to be a long day, " woojin said to him to which minho replied with a small " goodnight daddy, princess loves you .


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapter in 1 day 😍😍 y'all don't deserve me owo. Anyways, do follow my twitter @luvkwj and @treasureAcafe and my wattpad account @cherrykwj uwuwu
> 
> I suck at titles btw so please ignore the title name 😔🤠
> 
> UNEDITED.
> 
> -di

" wake up baby boy, we're going shopping today " woojin said in a gentle voice while softly shaking minho. minho whined a little and only cuddled closer to woojin's chest. 

" I'm tired daddy, " minho replied, looking up at woojin, rubbing his eyes and a pout on his lips. woojin leaned forward and peck his pout. 

" but baby, we can buy whatever you want and do whatever you want "

" really daddy? " minho questioned, eyes glistening with excitement. 

" yes doll, now go shower and get changed and we can go out okay? " woojin said to him while he rolled out from the bed, exiting the room to go to the other toilet so minho could use their bedroom toilet. 

after woojin was done showering, he wore a plain white tee, along with a tight black ripped jeans and slide his plain black ring on his index finger. minho wore a simple black crop top with a white skirt and fishnet high tights. minho likes to cross dress and woojin was fine with that idea as he found minho really pretty wearing girl clothes. as woojin wore his shoes, minho wore his red heels that woojin bought for him when they went shopping the last time. 

woojin opened the car door for minho and rolled his eyes but with a smile latched on his lips he said, " daddy, minnie can open the door myself you know, " while bending down a little to enter the car. 

" but you're daddy's little princess so of course daddy have to do so baby, " woojin replied, giving minho a pat on his ass and made his way to the other side of the car. once he had entered the car, he drove them to a nearby mall and dropped minho off first then went off again to find a parking. when he reached at the entrance of the mall, he saw that minho was surrounded by three guys, one guy standing way too close to minho while the other two guys were standing at the sides of minho. as woojin approached closer to them, he could hear them say, 

" I wonder what this whore can do with that pretty mouth of his. hold him, make sure he doesn't move. " 

woojin went up to the guy and pushed him, a crying minho in front of him.

" what the hell was that man? do you want to fucking fight? " the nameless man said to woojin, before woojin could reply, woojin took minho by his wrist and ran as fast as he could. he could hear the guys shouting at him from behind so he ran even faster, and into the toilet they went. 

" baby, are you okay? daddy is soo soo sorry princess, daddy swear daddy won't leave you alone again sweetheart. " woojin told him, tears spilling from his eyes. he hugged minho closely to his chest as if minho could disappear if he did not do so. 

" b-baby is fine daddy, just a little scared. they said that they would do things to me when they bring me back home... " minho trailed off, making woojin feel more bad. woojin placed his chin on minho's left shoulder and left little kisses on the side of his head.

" my poor baby, this is all daddy's fault. " woojin continued blaming himself but minho have had enough and took woojin's hand, that was on each side of his waist, and held them firmly. 

" it's not your fault daddy, it's none of our fault. maybe it was just meant to be and look at the bright side, they did not hurt minnie and minnie is in good condition! " minho tried to convince woojin and it worked. he pulled woojin's hand to his lips and peppered it with kisses. after he had done that to every inch of woojin's hands, he looked up at woojin and pressed a kiss to his nose. woojin chuckled at the action and hugged minho closer. 

" daddy love you soo fucking much princess, "

" princess loves you too daddy, "

after hugging for another few seconds, woojin took minho's hands in his and guided him out from the toilet. they went to a shop that was selling cute hoodies because minho insisted on going there. as they entered the shop, people have them weird looks at the fact that minho was wearing girl clothings and also that they were at a "girl" shop. minho told woojin to ignore the looks and pulled him to a section where there were hoodies and crop tops. 

" daddy, which one looks nicer on me? " minho asked him while holding up two hangers with two different hoodies on it, one with the word "princess" printed on it and the other with a quote printed on it. 

" how about both hmm? we still have lots of space to fill in your closet baby, " woojin suggested and minho looked at him with a wide smile on his face and went to give woojin a hug before unwrapping his arms and walked to another section that was filled with crop tops and skirts. once minho had finished choosing what he wanted, he went up to woojin, hands filled to the brim with clothes, pants and hoodies. 

" my baby really had fun huh " he teased him but brought minho to the counter to pay anyways. once they were done, they walked out with bags and minho said to him that he had to go to the toilet so woojin insisted that he would carry all the bags to his car and meet him there. while woojin was walking to find the exit of the mall to the parking lot, he found a lingerie shop and decided that he would give minho a surprise. he entered the shop and a lady approached him. 

" are you looking for something for your girlfriend or wife sir? " the shop attender asked him and woojin gave her an awkward smile and nod. 

" actually it's for my bo- " woojin did not even get to finish his sentence when the lady interrupted him. 

" ahh, well, there's different types of lingeries you can choose from but I recommend this lacy panty if you want to have a sexy night with her, " the lady told him and then winked at him. woojin was at loss of word so he just bought what she had recommended to him and went out from the shop quickly.

when he reached his car, he found minho leaning on the side of the door, playing with his phone.

" sorry for being late baby, uhh I got held up at a shop just now " woojin told him while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

" it's fine daddy! do you want to eat first before going back home? minnie is a little hungry.. " minho said to him in a little voice while fiddling with the holes in his fishnet tights. woojin pecked his right cheek and asked him where he wanted to eat at, minho recommended him at a place that they always eat at, which serves high class food. they got in the car and woojin drove them there. the destination was not that far but minho had fell asleep and his head was leaning against the car window. woojin cooed at the sight and leaned in to give minho a kiss on the cheek. 

" princess, we're here. wake up, " he said in a gentle tone and minho slowly stirred awake. he rubbed his eyes and stretched himself, unbuckling the seat belt, before exiting from the car. 

when they entered the restaurant, a flirty waiter brought them to their table and left but without winking at woojin. minho saw that and glared at the waiter. woojin chuckled and held minho's hand under the table, giving it reassuring squeeze before deciding what he wanted to eat. they had decided on their menus and woojin called a waiter, it was the same waiter that winked at woojin. minho had never seen the waiter before so he must be new. 

" what would you like to eat sir? " he asked, voice dripping with honey. woojin told him what he and minho wanted and the waiter left, looking at woojin as if he was a prey eyeing his predator. he came back a few minutes later with their food and served them. a pout was evident on minho's lips which clearly meant that he was upset. 

" what's wrong baby? " woojin asked, concerned. his fingers rubbing over minho's knuckles soothingly. minho looked at him and gave him a small smile, telling him not to worry and continued eating. once they were done, woojin paid the bill and they left the restaurant. going back inside the car, minho sat down and stared out the window. woojin placed his left hand on minho's thigh and rubbed it softly. he drove off, home was their destination.

minho had many thoughts lingering inside his head. he admit that he felt jealous because the guy was flirting with HIS daddy but he felt bad for making woojin worry because it was not even his fault. when he felt woojin's hand on his thigh, he smiled to himself but continued staring out the window. after a few moment of silence. woojin asked him,

" baby, are you okay? did I do something wrong that's why you aren't talking to me? tell me what I did wrong princess. " 

" daddy did nothing wrong... it's just that I felt jealous when I saw the waiter flirt with you " minho replied in a shy tone, no longer staring out the window but at woojin, his hands placed over woojin's which was on his thighs. 

" I love you soo much baby boy, I won't ever replace you for anyone else. you're my whole entire fucking universe " woojin said, turning to look at minho, stopping the car at a red light, looking deeply in to his eyes. minho giggled and buried his face into the crook of woojin's neck. the traffic light turned green and woojin started the car. the whole ride back home was quiet but it was a comfortable silence.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual follow me on twt @luvkwj and @treasureAcafe and wattpad @cherrykwj. 3 updates in a day owo 😍😍
> 
> UNEDITED.
> 
> -di

they finally reached the driveway of their house and minho was still asleep on woojin's shoulders so woojin shifted his head softly so it was leaning against the window and he lightly opened the door, proceeding to step out of the car. he opened the car's trunk and took out all of the shopping bags. when he was done, he tapped the window of the passenger seat. in the car, minho slowly stirred awake and rubbed his eyes softly, he looked around only to see woojin staring at him from the outside. he took all his belongings from the car and opened the door, woojin guiding him out from it. they entered their house, throwing themselves on the leather couch. minho laid down the bags on the ground and did the same to the ones that woojin was holding. he was rummaging through the pile to find the hoodie that he had bought but he came across a bag from a shop that he DEFINITELY didn't go to neither bought from. he picked it up and peeked into the packaging, immediately regretting doing so because it holds something that was definitely not what he had expected, lacy panties. when he looked up from the bag, he saw woojin looking at him with an expression that he could not comprehend. 

" daddy, what's this? " minho asked him, the bag loosely hanging from his fingers and his head slightly tilted.

" uhh well you see...the lady offered me to buy it and uhh...i bought it? " he explained, flustered and became more flustered when minho leaned closer to him.

" did daddy buy it for princess? daddy wants baby to dress up for him before fucking him hmm? is that what daddy wants? " minho teased him smugly, immediately wanting to take his words back when he sees woojin's eyes darkening. he gulped while slowly backing away from woojin, eyes looking at woojin, slightly scared at how he was going to respond.

he sees woojin shift closer to him, hands reaching to put it on his thighs.

" and wouldn't you enjoy that? being all dolled up while I fuck into you hard? don't you love being extra pretty for daddy because you know daddy loves it? " woojin's hands moving to minho's inner thighs, pinching it harshly. minho whimpering at that action but he craves more so he took woojin's hands, bringing it to his groin area, where he presses his hands down, letting out small moans and whines.

woojin being amazed at what minho was doing, just let him continue but was enough with his actions once minho brought his other hand up his shirt. woojin harshly pulled minho onto his lap, quickly connecting their lips, biting down harshly on minho's bottom lip, emitting a small whine from him, which also lead to minho pushing down his ass to woojin's crotch. minho wrapped his arms around woojin's neck when woojin started sucking his neck. he rolled his hips on woojin's lap, eyes closed, a moaning mess whenever woojin thrusted upwards. woojin's hands were placed on minho's waist where he would occasionally hold him down when minho was going too rough.

" minho, we can't do it here, at least let's move to the bedroom, " woojin mumbled against minho's neck, slowly pulling away when minho whined and rolled his hips again.

" fuck minho, you really are a needy slut hmm? " woojin said, eyes closed as he tries to collect himself. minho seem to only want more so he started to roll his hip more aggressively on woojin's lap. he could feel woojin's cock grow harder through his pants.

" minho stop. " woojin finally said, his voice sounds cold, minho opened his eyes, unshed tears on the brim of his eyes. woojin brings his hand up to cup his cheeks. 

" I'm sorry bub, I didn't mean to speak to you like that " a frown adorning his face as he wipe the tears that were falling from minho's eyes.

" no no, it's not daddy's fault, minnie was too impatient. " minho replied, hiccuping every now and then. he stared deeply into woojin's eyes before moving forward to kiss him, no heat or lust, just a pure and innocent kiss.

" I love you so much minho-ah, " woojin said after they had pulled away, " now let's start cleaning up yeah? we can continue after we finish " he continued, giving minho a flirty wink before he slowly lifted him up so he would be standing on the floor upright. 

minho giggled slightly, because woojin had held his stomach while carrying him and well, minho was ticklish, before helping woojin with the bags. he took all of the bags in one hand and laced his other hand into woojin's, pulling him up the stairs to their bedroom. once they entered the room, minho quickly put down all the other bags besides the ones that contained his hoodie and lacy panties. he told woojin to sit on the bed so woojin did as minho entered the toilet, god knows what he was going to do.

when minho eventually exits the toilet, he was in a hoodie with the word "princess" printed on it and underneath that, he wore only the lacy panties that woojin had bought for him. he went up to woojin and did a little twirl for him.

" baby, you look amazing " woojin cooed at the sight in front of him, he stood up and back hugged minho while hooking his chin on minho's shoulder. minho's cheeks was flushed and he gave woojin a shy smile, head tilting back slightly so he would be able to look at woojin. he saw the same smile that made him fall in love with woojin, the same smile that woojin would wear whenever minho does something adorable or childlike. the same smile that would be splayed across his face when he sees something that he's fond of. the smile that minho would never get tired of. 

minho turned his body so he would be facing woojin, he put his face against woojin's chest and wrapped his arm around his waist. his lips was trembling and tears was welling up in his eyes. woojin noticed this and tilted his head upwards.

" doll, what's wrong? " woojin asked, concerned.

" I'm just so grateful for you, I don't even know what I would do without you, " minho replied, now hiding his face against woojin's chest, full on sobbing at this point. woojin just hugged him tighter and rubbed circles against his back. 

" shh baby, I love you so much and I hope you know that, I'd want anything else in the world but being with you and having a family with you " woojin said, almost crying at this point but he held it in.

minho looked up to woojin and asked him, lips still trembling, " a-a family with me? "

" yes baby, a family with you, " he said, giving minho his bear-like smile. minho melted into woojin's embrace more. a peaceful silence falls over them and they hoped that it would always be like this, a perfect moment like this that would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> owo, hope y'all like chapter 1, do leave criticism or ways on how it can improve my writing uwu. do follow my twitter @byounggonlogy and my wattpad @cherrykwj .


End file.
